NCI(O)S
by JenAbs
Summary: Série d'OS en tous genres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) !

Ici sera publier une série d'OS.

Le premier répond au challenge lancer par PBG sur le forum AIPM. Il est humoristique, du Tony et Abby quand ils étaient ado.

Bonne lecture et bienvenue aux reviews !

* * *

- Tony!

La personne qui vient de rentrer dans l'appartement en hurlant presque c'est Abbigail, enfin tout le monde l'appelle Abby. C'est ma meilleure amie mais je la considère plus comme ma petite soeur. On se connaît depuis le collège et nous venons de rentrer à l'Université ensemble. Elle en sciences légale, moi en sport étude.

- Je suis là Abby !

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en rentrant.

Et là je commence à craindre le pire, parce que vous voyez, Abby est plutôt du genre à trouver tout et n'importe quoi pour le ramener dans notre appartement. Je n'ai même plus de place pour compléter ma DVDthèque alors que je dois m'acheter la collection des James Bond en Blue-Ray. En effet, j'ai raison de m'inquiéter quand je vois ma petite soeur de coeur débarquer avec un perroquet tout noir, aussi noir que ses propres cheveux de gothique.

- Oh non Abs, sérieusement ! La semaine dernière c'était le hamster et aujourd'hui un perroquet. Tu exagères.

- Mais regarde le, il est blessé et tout mignon.

- Peut-être mais il existe des vétérinaires pour s'occuper des animaux blessés.

- Oh aller, s'il te plait Tony.

- J'ai déjà dit oui pour le Hamster, seulement parce qu'il me faisait penser à une petite peluche toute douce mais là non Abs, les voisins ne vont pas apprécier de l'entendre parler à longueur de journée quand on sera en cours.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir le regard de cocker que me fait Abby. Il est impossible de lui résister plus de cinq minutes. Mon regard va de mon amie au perroquet qu'elle tient sur son bras. C'est vrai qu'il semble un peu blessé à la patte mais rien de grave visiblement et puis peut-être que je pourrais lui apprendre des répliques de films, ça pourrait être cool.

- Bon d'accord. Mais c'est le dernier animal qu'on récupère parce qu'à ce rythme là c'est une SPA qu'on va ouvrir.

- Oh merci, merci, merci ! Je savais que tu dirais oui mon Tony.

Abby, folle de joie, vient me déposer l'oiseau sur ma tête pour faire une photo et c'est, forcément, à ce moment là que le perroquet décide de se lâcher. Ce qui déclenche le fou rire de ma meilleure amie mais pas le mien.

- Oh non ! Je venais de me faire un shampooing !


	2. OS plumien

Bonjour chères lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a).

Voici un nouvel OS, répondant une nouvelle fois à un challenge posé par PBG sur le forum d'AIPM.

Cette fois, c'est lié avec l'histoire Plumienne (également de PBG, que vous pouvez aller lire parce que c'est une vic géniale) et un membre de la team NCIS.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu avoir pour me retrouver dans un état pareil. Je me sens fiévreux et tout tremblant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pourtant rien bu ou manger de spécial. J'ai juste prit un bon verre de scotch en rentrant à mon appartement et j'ai commandé chinois, pour changer des pizzas. Ah peut-être que c'est la chinois qui ne passe pas mais c'est bizarre parce que je ne suis jamais malade, un vrai estomac sur pattes.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à marcher lorsque j'entend que l'on frappe à la porte de mon appartement. D'ailleurs, qui peut bien venir me voir à cette heure là ? Je vais donc, péniblement, ouvrir à la personne qui s'impatiente et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en trouvant une Sasha plus qu'inquiète visiblement.

- DiNozzo, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

- Euh…Je viens… enfin tu viens de me réveiller.

- Et tu vas me dire que ça fait deux jours que tu dors non stop ?

- Deux … hein… quoi ? Deux jours ? Mais… c'est pas possible…

- Tony… est-ce que ça va ?

- Bah… en fait…

Avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, je sens que je suis pris d'un vertige et heureusement que Sasha est là pour éviter que la chute ne soit trop violente. Je ne me rend plus compte de rien. Je ne sens pas ma voisine qui appelle une ambulance et qui prévient Gibbs. Je ne sens rien quand on m'emmène sur un brancard, je n'ai plus conscience de rien autour de moi.

J'espère juste une chose, c'est que je n'ai pas chopé un virus du type la peste, encore, ou bien le célèbre Ebola qu'on voit partout en ce moment. Si c'était le cas, je mériterais vraiment mon surnom de « l 'homme qui murmure à l'oreille de la peste ». Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que j'ai bien pu avoir et j'avoue que ça m'angoisse un peu quand même.

- Laissez-moi le voir !

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer Mademoiselle

- Je veux voir Anthony DiNozzo ! Maintenant

- Seuls les membres de sa famille sont autorisés à entrer;

- Ca tombe bien parce que je suis sa soeur, alors laissez-moi entrer maintenant.

Il me semblait que j'avais reconnue la voix de Sasha dans le couloir ou bien, j'ai vraiment une soeur dont je n'ai jamais eu la connaissance. Non, c'est bien Sasha que j'ai entendu et d'ailleurs, si je l'ai reconnu c'est que je dois être entrain de me réveiller.

Finalement, je me réveille en sursaut et je me rend compte que je venais simplement de faire un rêve. Je suis au milieu de mon lit et il n'est que trois heures du matin. Je me rendors donc pour être en forme pour aller bosser tout à l'heure.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ?

Sinon, pour les amateurs, j'organise un concours jusqu'au 17 Ocotbre midi.

Il faut écrire un OS sur du McAbby (amoureux). Si vous voulez plus d'infos, venez me voir en MP :)


	3. Tardis

Voici un OS répondant à un challenge de Sasha Richester.

Si vous voulez bien tout comprendre, je vous conseille d'aller lire "Gibbs-Men" écrit par Sasha.

* * *

- Moi j'aimerais trop voyager dans le temps, vivre au temps de Louis XIV, le…

- Louis quoi ? C'est qui lui ?

- Ignorant que tu es Tony. Louis XIV était un très grand Roi de France.

- Sauf qu'on est en Amérique ici je te rappel.

- N'empêche que si je devais choisir un pouvoir ça serait celui de voyager dans le temps.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre le Gremlins mais je t'aime quand même.

Je quitta l'open space pour rejoindre ma salle d'autopsie et me retrouver un peu seul. Je dois avouer qu'être le nouveau médecin légiste titulaire ça fait drôle et puis pour l'instant je n'ai toujours pas de nouvel assistant, féminin ou masculin peu m'importe, et du moment que je suis encore seul, je peux réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment autour de moi.

Je vous fais un petit rappel. Au sein de l'équipe avec laquelle je travaille le plus souvent, quatre membres de celle-ci ont des pouvoir. Tony peut contrôler le feu, Tim peut ralentir le temps, Ziva crée des décharges électriques, vous savez comme dans Dragon ball Z, le mec avec son « kaméaméa », si vous ne voyez pas, c'est dommage. Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet, le dernier membre à avoir des pouvoirs c'est Gibbs, le boss, le patron de cette équipe et lui contrôle la glace. Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire parce que quand il fait son regard glacial, je sens du froid me passer dans le dos.

Tout ce léger rappel pour dire qu'il n'y a finalement pas seulement quatre membres à avoir des pouvoirs, il y en a cinq. Et oui, le Gremlins, légiste titulaire, que je suis, j'ai également un pouvoir qui pourrait être bien utile pour certaine enquêtes je penses mais je m'en sers à des fins personnels, pour mon simple plaisir au nom de la culture générale que je souhaite encore acquérir. J'ai tellement envie de ressembler à Ducky, mon prédécesseur, avoir une culture hors du commun, avoir des anecdotes à raconter lors de mes autopsies, même si je parle à un cadavre ce n'est pas grave.

Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ce pouvoir que j'ai ? Alors fermez les yeux et suivez-moi. Vous y êtes ? Maintenant rouvrez les yeux et on se retrouve dans la salle d'entraînement créée par Abby. C'était il y a quelques jours déjà, il était tard et je voulais voir ce que ça donne quand je porte une combinaison de super-héros et finalement, je me suis dit que jamais je ne porterais ça parce que ça ne me va vraiment pas.

Je vous emmène ailleurs, fermez les yeux et suivez-moi. Nous voici maintenant en 1974, à Londres dans un pub où une fête bat son plein pour le départ d'un homme, le groupe d'amis vient de terminer leur études de médecine et l'un d'eux part pour les Etats-Unis pour pratiquer la médecin légale. Cet homme, c'était mon mentor.

- Palmer ! Oh Hé Palmer, t'es avec nous ?

- Hein quoi ?

- Je sais pas où t'étais partie mais tu y étais dis donc. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Oh, si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas Tony.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?


End file.
